Hveðrungr
"Hveðrungr" is a Season 4 thread written March 7-8, 2015 during which Loki kidnaps Cairbre, Svieð, Kira, Vox, Bree, Greg, Treepelt, and Grey. Summary A young man enters the dining hall and nervously asks the Lady Grey if their souls actually have been irrevocably taken by Hel. When Tree, listening in, affirms that their souls all are indeed taken by the goddess Hel, the young man's form changes. He announces he is Loki and is going to kidnap all of them. Though everyone protests, he does. He takes them all up like an amoeba and deposits them in an enormously deep pit outside of human civilization. Full Text Part 1 Loki Laufeyson: 'The dining hall was fairly full. A number of rebels sat down eating with one another and talking. Many appeared rather anxious, voices low, whispering about Ragnarok and Odin’s armies camped right outside. It was just another lanky young man who shuffled into the rebellion wearing the clothing of the rebellion guards. He walked up to Grey and stuttered, “Hey… h-h-h-hey… my Lady… uh… you were with the meeting with the king earlier today right? Are there plans on how we’re going to d-d-deal with Ragn-Ragnar-Ragnarok? '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey turned to the stuttering man and furrowed her eyebrows together as she studied the man. She had never seen him before. He was clearly one of the guards as he was wearing the uniform. “Uhhh…yes, yes,” she said as she stood up smiling warmly at the man, “I did meet with him. We’re going to gather the rebels together soon to explain everything, so there’s no need to worry.” '''Loki Laufeyson: '"I can’t do any- anything b-b-but be worried. She has our souls.” He whispered the word “she,” clearly terrified of the thought Hel had everyone’s souls. “There’s - there’s no way out, is there? Did the king have any plan about that? What did he tell you about Ragnarok and - and people’s - about all our - our souls?” 'Grey Bergman: '"I know," Grey said gently placing a hand on the man’s shoulder. "We’re all scared. Believe me, it’s not everyday you hear about something like this, but I can assure you that once Haddock explains everything, things will become clear. I promise, King Haddock and I will do everything we can to make sure things run smoothly." 'Vox Arnason: '"I really hope so, Grey." Vox stood near the two, eavesdropping on the nervous man and his authorative figure. He hadn’t heard any news of Ragnarok since he had talked to Haddock back in the throne room, and he needed answers. "Tree and I need to know what’s going on, and without any of the skirting around details. If I’m going to be a part of this, I need all the information I can get. I’ll be reporting to you and Haddock, as the Chief War Strategist, so it’s best that you keep me informed to the best of your ability." 'Loki Laufeyson: '"Details, yes, d-details please!” the man begged. “Just tell me straightforward and - and I will stop asking you quest-st-stions. Does Hel have all our souls? Does she really really really have everyone’s soul and there’s no way to get out of that?” 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '"Stop beating around the bush, guys." Tree came up behind Vox, lightly brushing his arm as she stood near him. Her green eyes landed on the nervous man and her expression softened. "Yes, it’s true. We’re bound in an oath. But it’s not what you think it is. I promise. Like Grey said, the King will explain everything in more detail." Her gentle tone solidified into a "whether-he-wants-to-or-not" one. "You heard of Odin’s judge and the stuff he did? I don’t know about you but I’d rather be on Hel’s side than with that fatherless, split-brained, maggot-ridden grease spot." 'Loki Laufeyson: '''The man’s eyes widened. “So it’s true. Everyone in this camp is bound to Hel.” And then his stutter dropped and his voice intonation changed. He no longer sounded nervous but completely casual. "What a shame, what a shame," he tut-tutted. "All your souls sold to Hel… hm. Hm. I’m rather peeved at my daughter for that. You think she would’ve left some souls for her old man, eh?" His form began to change and he began to grow. The doors to the dining hall shut soundly by some unseen force. He maintained a very nonchalant voice though as he kept talking. “Well then. Hm. That means all of you cannot be attacked violently by anyone because you have her protection. Good job. But.” He winked, face widening into a grin. “I don’t have to ''hurt any of you to get you… out of my way.. haha, before Ragnorak, hm?” He raised his voice so everyone could hear. “So how about all of you just do as you’re told for the good ole God of Mischief, Loki, eh?” 'Kira Mær: '''Kira was sitting near where the guard, and a few others she didn’t know; overhearing the conversation about Hel and Ragnorak. She thought this was going to be a relaxing afternoon to socialize; when the hall’s atmosphere changed from normal frolic to dark and ominous. She looked over to see Svie∂ cautiously looking up from her book. She glanced over to the now changed form of the guard, both terrified and unsure. '''Ingrid Rehan: '''Ingrid was on her way to the dining hall when she sensed something that made her blood run cold. White. An enormous, blazing sphere of white emanated from somewhere in the dining hall, so powerful it shone like a sun through the ice walls. A deity. And it wasn’t Hel, either. Considering the approaching Ragnarok, this one couldn’t mean well. Ingrid heard the tall doors slam shut and for a moment she stood frozen, trying to think of what to do. ''Where can I possibly get help?! Then she remembered. The Warden might be gone, but there was still a demon near Perch Hall who might be able to contact her. Ingrid knew how the Warden was distrusted here, but she had changed in some yet-unknown way…and who else could help the rebels at this point? She whirled around and dashed towards the entrance of the fortress, towards that comparatively duller scarlet light she’ll soon sense on the outskirts of camp. Ingrid didn’t even know the demon’s name, but he didn’t seem too antagonistic. There was hope. 'Bree Ostberg: '''Bree watched as the others stood fearful of the guard’s new form from nearer the back of the dining hall. Looking down on them, it was obvious just how hard Ragnarok would hit, and almost just as obvious how sudden. She made her way over leaving her gaze on Loki. "There must be someone here who’s soul is still free, right? Guessing by how many traitors we’ve had already, there is bound to be someone who’s loyalty lies elsewhere." '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey glared at the God of Mischief trying to figure out a plan…a way to get word to King Haddock when Bree spoke. Once Bree finished speaking, the Lady turned to the feral dragon lady with a confused look. “Bree, what are you talking about?” she asked. '''Loki Laufeyson: '"Ohhhh, all of you quit your yapping, hm? Cute little puppy barks, all of you. It doesn’t matter if your soul is bound to Hel or not… all that matters is you’re coming with me." His smile widened. "I’m kidnapping the whole lot of you! Eh, isn’t that swell?" He spread out his hands wide as though in celebration. 'Bree Ostberg: '''Bree stepped back, all of her hope going down the drain. The gears in her head started to turn, finding their own way of escaping. How would Loki get them all to… wherever he wanted them? Then she thought of the King. He wasn’t in the room; ''he could get them out. She grinned to herself: maybe this would be as bad after all? 'Cairbre: '''Cairbre studied the room, unafraid of the deity. He continued drinking his beer as he normally would. "You really think you can do this? Aye?" He raised his eyebrow and took another sip. '''Grey Bergman: '"He may think he can," Grey said stepping up to face Loki with her sword ready, "but there’s no way he can! As the Lady of the United Revolutionaries, I order you to leave this camp peacefully and to release us immediately, Loki. If you do that, then maybe I will consider telling King Haddock himself to go easy on your armies during Ragnorak.” 'Vox Arnason: ' ''"By Odin’s linen shipping, this is enough!"'' Vox approached the deity with an infuriated stature, unable to be shaken by what stood before him. He still had unanswered questions, and he wouldn’t let some intruder detour him from that. "I’ve had it! You’ve come here for us, that’s great! Good for you. I hope this group of mortals is fitting for someone of your high regard. That still doesn’t give me any answers." Vox maintained his eye contact with Loki, not to be intimidated. "Why us? Is there something we have that makes us any different from others like us?" 'Loki Laufeyson: 'Loki laughed as everyone balked against them. “Pssssssssshhhhhhh. You all are ''stupid'', hm? Just outright daft. Wowee, arguing with a god. I don’t need to argue or listen or do anything with you. It’s just… hahahahaha… it’s so funny.” He laughed for a moment. Then his eyes refocused on the people trapped before him. "Alright, as cutesie wootsie as that might be, I think I’m done chit-chatting." He cracked his knuckles, and then his form began morphing yet again… into an enormous… enormous… something. It was a constantly-growing, fleshy cloud descending upon people, a worm with thousands of heads, each one growing and reaching for the people in the room, grabbing them and pulling them into Loki’s main body. There was no running, no fighting, from a form that literally flooded every inch of the chambers. And when he had pulled them in, he yanked them all through the doors, grew wings, and flew out into the night, laughing to himself. Part 2 'Loki Laufeyson: 'Loki, as an amorphous dragon, flew threw the evening, heading to barren peaks in the distance where he knew there were no human settlements. There were, however, several really, really giant pits. He had dug them himself back when the other goddesses and gods had begun roping human souls to fight for them in Ragnarok. Loki had amassed his own army, of course, but he also wanted to reduce everyone else’s army PRIOR to Ragnarok. He could not harm them. Could not touch them. He knew those rules were unbreakable. But he believed he had his loophole. And if Hel comes after me angrily… well… she’s just my temperamental daughter. I can deal with her rages if it comes to that. Loki was not a bit worried. He descended toward the impossibly deep pits. Each pit was designated to soldiers from each of the different gods: one pit was for Odin’s men, one for Baldr’s, and so forth. These people could not fight in Ragnarok, THEN, trapped amongst themselves. He descended down, flying deep, deep, deep into the earth, and only then set all the rebels down. It was quite catch; he wanted to admire each person he had nabbed during tonight’s successful harvest. He knew some of these puny humans by name, having watched them in the disguise of a young rebel guard. He had captured Kira, Cairbe, Svieð, Vox, Treepelt, Greg, and… He smiled. Their second-in-command, Grey Bergman. He made especially sure to study her before he flew off, leaving the prisoners alone and trapped. Loki let himself turn into a simple Deadly Nadder, flying back to the Grounded Dungeon camp. There were still many more rebels allied with Hel he could nab in that fortress. Now that he had captured some of the rebellion’s key leaders, his job taking control of the rest of these souls would be made a whole lot earlier. Phase two of his plan. He landed in camp. Loki looked around, ascertaining no human’s eyes were watching, before he shape shifted one final time. Into the exact form of Lady Grey. 'Hel: '''There was a grumbling under the earth, and then a black tendril wrapped around Loki, pulling him violently out of the fortress and hurling him across several acres of land. When he bounced to a stop, no worse for ware, a black shadow clawed itself out of the ground, shrieking at him in rage ''"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" '' '''Loki: '"Oh, well hello there, Giggles," Loki said, keeping himself in Grey’s body and not even bothering to stand and brush himself off. Instead, he just reclined on the ground, tucking his hands behind his head, and pulling up a wide-toothed smile. "It’s been a little time there, little girl. Great to see your welcoming face too, eh?" 'Hel: '''A giant whale like creature that could not be properly described or seen the darkness leaned down and roared in his face, causing the god’s hair to stretch backwards. “Daaaaddy!” he yelled again. ''"What do you think you’re doing with my babieeeees!?" 'Loki: '"Oh? All of those are yours? Hm. My, my, maybe you could slow down a little, eh?" Loki looked at the whale monolith without blinking, completely comfortable with her awe-some form. "I’m just tucking some of your precious little tots in for the night, no harm done, they’re completely safe. Even safer than where you left them, sweetie toots. You have all those people plopped right in front of an army? Pssshhhh, you need to take some mothering skills from me, hm." 'Hel: '“''Oh''!” Hel said, and immediately shrank down into the blueish skinned woman again. "Safe you say? Well why did you say so daddy I thought you were cheating." she scoffed lightly with the shake of her head. "And those munchkins are were right where they needed to be," ''she puffed her chest out. ''"They’re going to be my finest warriors," ''her face dropped. ''"Now…as for you and the mothering tips, I think I’ll pass, your the twat that invented bestiality after all." '' '''Loki: '"Your half-brother is a fine steed - no judging," Loki said nonchalantly, waving his hand to the side and running his hand through Grey’s brown hair. "And I’m hardly cheating if I’m obeying the rules, hm, hm? Quit your pouting. You’re a much prettier babe when you don’t pout." '''Hel: ''"I never cared about my looks daddy,"'' Hel quibbed back. "That’s why I kicked way more ass and took a lot more name than you." she huffed. "As for my souls…they’re mine, I don’t need them at the fortress yet, but Gramps and I are going to have a fight and I’ll need them. So you have to give them back a few days before hand other wise they will be too tired to fight." Loki: '"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhwww, the reason you ‘take more name’ is that you get way too personal with these ants, Giggles. I just… like to stir up the nest. Harvest their souls, eh, that’s no biggie to me. Who cares? Don’t let Gramps and his Valhalla campaign flip you out. You don’t ''need them. ‘Mine’ ‘mine’ - you sound like you’re just a wee three thousand year old again!” 'Hel: '''Hel snorted like a bull. ''"Right, you’re…eh…estranged and I’m hmmm…in charge of the underworld," she shrugged her shoulders. "But whatever, and I am so not too close with them you interact with them more, on a yearly basis in fact with your silly tricks." she walked up, poking his chest. "Your father is going to want to kill you in this fight and I figured I would at least try to soften him up for you…dad." 'Loki: '"Don’t take this wrong, my little girl." Loki pulled himself onto his feet and reached up to stroke Hel’s cheek. "But I know you’re just going to turn your armies on mine too, hm?" 'Hel: '“''Ppppfftt'',” Hel said. "Duh! You want the afterlife and your just as responsible then your brother bumble blunder himself. Me no, I’m keeping my job." her face sombered. "I’m just hoping you get offed by someone other than Gramps before we meet on the battlefield." she shook her head, brushing his hand away gently. "Either way, look, I still want my souls back. But first I want to see if they are as good as I give them credit for…let them try to escape…we can even make a wager out of it." '' '''Loki: '"What’s the wager?" Loki asked, squinting. '''Hel: ''"My babies get out of your trap, you cannot interfere. If they can do so before passing out from hunger or thirst, I win, and you have to give me fifty souls from your storage. If you win, and they can’t escape, then I give you fifty from mine."'' Hel tapped her chin, and then gave him a stern finger. "But the moment you cheat, or when the bet is over, I’m charging in there to get my rebels back and you won’t be able to stop me." Loki: '"All this for fifty souls?" Loki quirked an eyebrow. "And please, my little girl, I don’t cheat. When have I ever cheated anyone?" '''Hel: '“''It’s a petty wager I know,”'' Hel said.'' “It’s for fun daddy, and you cheat all the time. Just let them try to escape, they’ll show you how good they are,”'' 'Loki: '“Mmmmm… nah. But I do have a counterproposal.” '''Hel: ''"Which is?" Hel droned. '''Loki: '''Loki leaned in. “Hm, well, it’s a rather good idea, do I say so myself. And rather sentimental, mother hen.” His voice lowered to an intense whispering, staring her eye-to-eye. “I plop you in with the pipsqueaks.” And his body expanded to wrap himself around her. '''Hel: '“DaaAAd!” Hel hollered as he did so. “Don’t you even try it! You can’t just keep me in some hole! Damn you!”Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Bree Category:Cairbre Category:Greg Ericson Category:Grey Bergman Category:Ingrid Rehan Category:Kira Mær Category:Loki Laufeyson Category:Svie∂ Jóra Mær Category:Treepelt Category:Vox Arnason